


love actually 真爱如血

by Hushunderline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, Letters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushunderline/pseuds/Hushunderline
Summary: #书信体。一些奇怪的点子#情感充沛！狄/理性机器！雷，本质上是intp和infp狂踩对方雷区然后喜结连理的故事#时间跨度为三年。时间线为：雷回北方—血与酒—重逢—再分开—告白
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy





	love actually 真爱如血

_“一个冬夜，我在梦里折下酣眠的蓝玫瑰_

_寄给远方的友人_

_等到夏日的飞絮挂满枝头，他不曾动摇_

_夏夜不曾落雪，他不曾动摇_

_醒来的我听见金属在耳边尖叫”_

**01**

埃米尔：

蕾娜伍德依然不知去向。你觉得她会到北方去吗？

很遗憾你决定要搬回去，老实说，我已经习惯你在这间屋子里生活了……不过奈泽尔的冬天湿乎乎的，不大适合疗养。你用过的壁橱里全都是发霉的八角味。

记得生火炉。祝你万圣节快乐。

ps.随信附上一束门前的蓝玫瑰。

你的兄弟，D

亲爱的狄拉夫：

展信佳。

整栋城镇进入黄昏的时候，老弗尔泰斯特王手下的首席占星师来到了迪林根的酒馆。一位身材高大，面容忧虑的年轻人。我猜想他对于我的身份抱着极大的警觉，因为他来的时候拍了拍我袖口，以确定我不是持刀的强盗。不到半个钟头，我们就熟络了，他答应给我免费算一卦。我选择性地报告了你的某些信息碎片，生日，性别，在这个星球降生的太阳时。他摇摆着金线绣的袍子分牌，我就假装打喷嚏（他身上古龙水气味的浓烈程度与排泄物不分伯仲），听他断言说你腹内充满了忧郁的体液。

他认为，根据太阳和月亮的相交角度，你是水象星格的孩子，性格敏感，有着粘稠的忧郁体质，行事容易极端化——这正符合我对你的判断。他预测你来年夏季的生活会有极大的动荡，尤其是亲密关系方面，大概指伴侣，后半句是我附加的分析。这个结果可能会为你带来一些帮助，所以我把它尽可能详尽地写下来了。

我觉得星象的参照意义不太高，占卜同理。随便抽张卡片，结合符号学、自然学和心理暗示，把几句既定的言论刻意模棱两可化，这是一种诗意的骗局。我的建议是，不要过分迷信，把时间投入到你的兴趣方面，让遗失的爱情安睡吧。

你的挚友，R

02

埃米尔：

昨天我去城里取补好的深裁裙。南方冬天的雨引来了昆虫，我的外衣泡坏了，蕾娜留下来的裙子也被白蚁咬出好几个破洞。我边收拾屋子边看你写的信。你提到的星象问题让我困扰了一阵，因为蕾娜从来不过生日。

这个问题我顺道问了裁缝店的姑娘，她说我们俩的星象……非常地不合。你在冬末出生，算风象星格，我们呆在一块会产生很多不必要的摩擦。可我其实挺 ~~喜欢~~ 愿意和你交流，你是个很好的伙伴。

月亮在外头升起来了。我不禁想，你是在哪颗星星下降生的呢？

Ps.我猜这就是你溜走的理由？

你的兄弟，D.

亲爱的狄拉夫：

展信佳。

这两件事完全没关系。前一封信我写得很清楚了，那这回我不妨作些适当的延伸：星象和占卜学，都属于概率统计的范畴。这种学说能够盛行到今天时常让我深感敬佩。你知道我们是从哪颗星星上来的吗？

答案是：

我也不知道。你把天空划成四块，选四次，总能选到我们的故乡所在的方位。这就是占卜学的原理。但无论我是在哪颗星星下出生，随便哪一颗，都不影响我当个理发医师。

至于我选择回到迪林根，也和星象无关。你习惯和低阶同族们打交道，我习惯和墓地里的曼德拉草成群结队，我们相得益彰，彼此欣赏，这就是独身主义的包容性，何况在我眼里大家都和曼德拉草没什么差别（幸运的是，你比其他曼德拉草高那么一公分）。

此外，学会融入人类的生活并不意味着要抛弃我们的秉性。上回我就在当地的婚礼邂逅了某位七百多岁的魅魔，一身充沛的精力叫人难以相信她年龄的真实性。她过得很舒适，诀窍在于她爱和不同种族交游，人类，精灵，哥布林，包括和几个人同时约会。你自然不会认同她的生活方式，你贫瘠的恋爱能力也不足以发展多偶制；因此我觉得，你能做的是：试着把目光投到别人身上。

我最近在读研究大脑的理论。一位叫费罗伊德的学者认为，力比多是人类驱动的本能，比较笼统的说法是自我欲望，这种物质飘在他们的体内横冲直撞，就像酒精，车轮，野马，一切失控的物体（我很难理解他们为什么要发明这种理论，鉴于一大部分人还在忍饥挨饿，如果我是人类，我会倾向于种豌豆的学院派。）我曾经把力比多转移到饮血上，那时候我们都年轻，过早地挥霍力比多叫我拥有了一个无所事事的中年。不可否认，我的两次死亡在其中起到了作用，我将残余的力比多置于脑力活动上，避免他们再让我横死一次。希望我的经验能给你参考。 

这就是我给你的回答：我能很好地在人类中间活着。一个人和多一个，没有太大区别。尝试感知和转移力比多。

我将永远是你最忠诚的朋友。

ps.今日凌晨三刻，我体验了人类常有的幻觉：醒来时耳膜嗡嗡振动，仿佛听到金属在耳边尖叫。

R.

03

埃米尔：

我不愿意接受你的方式。有同胞陪伴的生活是不一样的。我讲不出来什么具体的点。

我承认你一直对于我如此不同，所以从来都很重视你的提议。

ps.我给你的乌鸦造了小木屋。

你的兄弟，D.

亲爱的狄拉夫：

展信佳。

你的确无愧于当今降世的酒神，吸血鬼中的劳拉•朵伦。

我只能认为，你还是不懂人类社会的规则。

你的挚友，R.

紧随其后，狄拉夫的字迹，粗体：

**去你的 雷吉斯**

**04**

雷吉斯的字迹：废纸上的诗

一个冬夜，我在梦里折下酣眠的蓝玫瑰

寄给远方的友人

等到夏日的飞絮挂满枝头，他不曾动摇

夏夜不曾落雪，他不曾动摇

醒来的我听见金属在耳边尖叫

05

埃米尔：

我总是克制不住自己的脾气，对不起，我向你道歉。

有时候你太爱绕弯子了。我看不懂你说的话。

你的兄弟，D.

尊敬的狄拉夫：

那就多写字。

如果绕弯子的反面无限趋近于不经矫饰的坦诚，我可以答应你。这句话我不会再说第二遍——放弃蕾娜伍德。我相信放弃会对你有很大的利益。

你忠诚的朋友，埃米尔•雷吉斯

06

致我的人道主义兄弟，埃米尔•雷吉斯：

要是再早个几年，我肯定冲过去给你一爪子。你得感谢蕾娜。

D.

我尊贵的救命恩人，高贵的禁血主义者，威严的血亲，奈泽尔黑夜诞生，卡塔卡恩的王，永生不死，无所不知的狄拉夫•凡•德•艾瑞廷先生敬启：

夏夜不曾落雪，正如 ~~你~~ （用墨水涂掉）我不会动摇。我只不过一介随波逐流的异乡人，区区肉体凡胎怎能与您卓越的头脑对话？

您忠实的仆人兼友人，一位无名之辈敬上

**07**

敬爱的狄拉夫：

见字如晤。

你已经三个月没来信了。

R.

敬爱的狄拉夫：

见字如晤。

我感受到最近你很焦灼。你找到了蕾娜吗？代我向她问好。

你永远是我血脉相连的兄弟。我能感受你。答应我不要干傻事。

你忠诚的友人，R

吾血：

见字如晤。

如果一切情况良好，速回。

R.

~~夏夜不曾落雪，他不曾动摇。~~

~~夏夜不会落雪，他不曾动摇。~~

~~夏夜落雪，他不曾动摇。~~

~~他 不曾 动摇~~

【字迹极其潦草，被涂抹成黑块

08

狄拉夫的字迹：

没有。我很好，雷吉斯。如果事情能解决的话，我就带你去见她。

我保证我不会出岔子，你也一定能见到她。

雷吉斯的字迹：

我的乌鸦看不见你了。老实说，我不信你的话，一个字都不信。何况你从来不擅长说谎。

雷吉斯的字迹：

狄特？你还好吗？

那天晚上我喝了酒。我没有指责你的意思，我被酒精冲昏了头脑，语气不太好。你是不是误会了什么？

09

狄特：

首先我必须明确指出，一切发展到如此不可理喻的形态，我本人难咎其责。作为你的血亲，我没能摸清楚我们之间的界限，才会酿成今日的局面。我向你道歉。

~~不，我完全不抱歉，难道你还没看出来吗她不会回来 她可能根本没有真的名字 都四百多岁了你居然冲动得跟个~~

【全部用墨水涂掉，另起一行。

你在哪？我马上来找你。

……

10

狄特：

有些话我无法当面对你说出口。你过分的感性迫使我把所思所想尽数付诸纸笔。接下来的这封信必定会引起你的不适，但请你相信，这大半年来，我已经在最大程度内避免伤害你。今天我选择最有效的方式来表达我的态度。

第一，请你告诉我，狄特，我应该从何处得知那位人类姑娘为什么背叛你？第二，昨天你居然能坦荡荡地问我，我怎么还在生气。

你的天真着实令我拧了把汗。你将你对长爪之夜的认知建立在我的表态上，仅此而已，不得不说你真的，真的，非常 ~~蠢~~ 迟钝。你引以为傲的感知力放哪去了？大约都用作顾影自怜了吧，我猜——啊，我忘了你没有影子！请宽恕我，尊贵的狄特！！真希望你立刻年轻个四百岁，那我好歹有理由冷静地写下这几行字，可惜我办不到；我应该尽量精简内容，这对我们双方都有好处。

问题的根源早已刻在鲍克兰的石头上了：你全部的言行皆基于直觉，感性的，不加思考的直觉，是本能使然，此事的优势与代价呈双面一体。所以半城人的性命和历代高阶同僚们维持数百年的种族平衡，在你眼里都比不过一个女强盗，哦，是女同胞，我不小心笔误了，并且拒绝道歉。 ~~他妈的~~ 有时候我忍不住质问为什么我不是人类，这样我把这顿话甩到你脸上后大可直接坐以待毙 而不是继续活着忍受你愚蠢的折磨

或许是我的问题。我不该把个体的准则与期望凌驾于任何一个客体身上，尤其是自己的血亲兄弟。

我将时刻保持缄默，直到你学会善用你失修的大脑。 

祝好。

R.

11

埃米尔：

对不起。

 ~~是我昏头了 你不知道我多么在乎你~~ 把我骂一顿吧，责罚我，在我胸口穿个洞，要我做什么都愿意。

求你原谅我。忍受 ~~你~~ 血亲兄弟一点一点的远离，在我眼里就和死亡没区别，何况

……

【纸团被揉皱，余下的字迹被连片的水痕模糊。

埃米尔：

别生气了。

埃米尔：

你好点了吗？

埃米尔：

今天的画。另附曼德拉草图鉴的速写。

埃米尔：

我加固了皮包的带子，希望你不介意。

埃米尔：

一束门前的野雏菊。

埃米尔：

万圣节快乐。给你一片南瓜派。

埃米尔：

先知日快乐。

埃米尔：

冬天快乐。

埃米尔：

土曜日快乐。

埃米尔：

满月之夜快乐。

埃米尔：

我们算和好了吗？

【紧接其下，雷吉斯的字迹：

……

有时候我觉得你什么都明白，有时候又觉得你傻得可爱。

12

埃米尔：

展信佳。

最近我离开奈泽尔，到麦加呼吸新鲜的空气。你上次提到的天才作曲家，那位维可瓦罗的阿玛迪乌斯，我在麦加见到了他的两位后人，一男一女，看上去像是兄妹，正在银行准备拍卖手稿的事宜。办事员说第70号手稿是著名的《小夜曲》，还说这场拍卖将轰动整个现代艺术界。万圣节期间他们的剧院上演《魔笛》，一个精美绝伦的童话，讲述了外乡的王子与夜公主坠入爱河的喜剧。那个男高音的鼻子长得很像你。

闲暇时间，我临摹了一些麦加流行的风俗画，居然卖得不错。寄给你的这张是描绘的是小说《奥森弗特商人》中鲍西娅获胜的场景，这位睿智的女律师站在画面的三分之一处，摆出古典画派中胜利女神的姿势，另一边是欢呼的巴萨尼奥，背景列有几个次要角色。注意看我给你寄的画像，夏洛克左上角的玻璃杯装的不是血，是当地的饮品血玛丽，一种奇怪的混合酒，尝起来像是加了辣椒的番茄浓汤。画的背后标有配方成分表，你喜欢喝酒，就调着过把瘾吧。

听说你还在迪林根？我有空就来看望你。

祝你秋天快乐。

Ps.禁血主义万岁。

D.

亲爱的狄特：

真不巧，上个月我去拉兹隆雪格公墓拿一种巫毒药材，在陶森特待到了十一月。我满怀期待能与你共度万圣夜，结果事事总是不遂我愿。

你带来的消息叫我惊讶，因为阿玛迪乌斯的小夜曲失传已久，我从没听任何乐手弹奏过。倘若你感兴趣，我可以把收藏着的初版《奥森弗特商人》借你一览。故事最初的结局里，巴萨尼奥为这场审判脱下了婚戒。不过我更建议你去读读科隆人的戏剧《人生如梦》，“黑夜诅咒”的题材听起来很适合你寻找慰藉。

Ps.鉴于那条广为流传的白霜预言，你觉得奈泽尔的夏夜会落雪吗？

R.

埃米尔：

展信佳。

不如说你是来猎艳的？

Ps.有可能吧，我没留意过。这方面你不是比我懂的多吗？

诚心请教的，D.

亲爱的狄特：

也对。我忘了告诉你，我们的猎魔人在史凯利杰岛行的丰功伟绩。你可以理解为十年前这条预言就权当作废了。

人类的圣诞节即将到来，我种的红豆杉被抢购一空，发了笔小财，最近日子过得很舒适。我打算办个正式晚餐，无限量供应麦酒和热红酒，对了，我准备邀请伊芙，一个镇上新来的女精灵。她对你的画赞不绝口，我相信你们会有很多共同语言。你愿意来吗？迪林根，老地方。到时候我把你介绍给大家。

预祝一切顺利。

R.

埃米尔：

展信佳。

听你安排。我这就去给你准备礼物。

迪林根见吧。

ps.你确定没邀请别人？

pss.特指：猎 魔 人

【紧接其后，雷吉斯的字迹：

你要我邀请他也不是不行。以及，你最近出现了性取向流动的征兆？

埃米尔：

展信佳。

别了吧，我还是没习惯人类的场合。人一多，我就时刻跟着你，因为惟独和你待一块我才不必伪装自己。化用《歌集》中的诗，来说“我的心呆在你的树荫底下，吃你的果子，便觉得安稳。”

满怀真诚的，D.

亲爱的狄特：

你变不同了很多。往好的那方面。

我已经迫不及待了。是画吗？

ps.如果是诗，我会用画框把它裱起来。

Pss.你最好不知道你抄的那句是婚礼的恋歌。

R.

13

被废弃的纸（两卷）

尊敬的狄特：

原谅我的失控，我恳求你……不要留下。我习惯一个人的生活。天知道我花了多长时间才把血瘾戒干净，我喝过你的血……呃，总之，这种困境我不想再重来一回。你能理解吗？

我还要告诉你其他事： ~~我一度有过男性的床伴 我不愿失去你 我梦到了你，所以~~

我怀念你门前的蓝玫瑰

埃米尔：

我打算在平安夜抵达。

只要你愿意，我能把所有的诗歌都抄给你

14

狄拉夫的字迹：

圣诞快乐，雷吉斯，今天我喝醉了。我喝了很多苦艾酒，由于意外状况，我没来得及赶到。向你说声抱歉。

收到你的来信后，我马上动身前往麦加，在那儿的拍卖行收购了阿玛迪乌斯的原稿，第70号手稿《小夜曲》，一口气花光兜里所有的钱。到了家我才发现，这份羊皮卷已经不翼而飞，大概是赶路的时候丢失了。

礼物说没就没，我心里很过意不去，我不想空着手来见你。突然间我记起人道主义戒指，（你送的礼物我一直好好戴着，丢了也记得回去拿。）我总可以送你戒指吧？我拿着金块向认识的工匠典当，他是个热心肠，却误以为我要向未婚妻求婚。我解释了大半天，才请他给你打一个鲍西娅的指环，你智慧又公正，这再合适你不过了。他用迷惑的眼神注视着我，吐了口唾沫，问：“先生，按照南方人的观点，故事里的巴萨尼奥听见兄弟的央求，就将妻子送的戒指轻易给了他人，这是鸡歼犯才会干的事。说实话，我没见过正常人送这种礼物。您要它是给死对头添堵吗？”

真是见鬼。我还给你寄了那幅图。我听完立刻落荒而逃，吓走了整个集市的小贩。我一路狂奔，边准备接受你的教育边考虑该怎么和你道歉。随后我画完你的肖像就开始赶路。但时间怎么也来不及了，现在我距离迪林根还有一天半的路。我已经错过了平安夜，今晚就是圣诞。酒馆老板以为我是旅客，便招呼我进门，他让我今晚随便喝。这里没有雪，也没有我的同族。抬头的时候，我看见月亮在窗外的云里漂泊。

苦艾是这里最烈的酒，味道不好，而且时常伴随着奇怪的幻觉。雷吉斯，我看到了很多个你，却觉得一点也不惊奇，从前和我打架的青年，眼睛通红，头发是夜晚的颜色；另一个稍微年长些，两颊深陷，像猫似的蹑脚，生着一张因跑腿而憔悴的脸……我看到每个你的手指抚摸我头皮，在发根间寻找穴位的晚上，那枚金色的胸针，你睁开的眼睛像是鸽子眼；我想回到你在的那间屋子，你在的所有屋子去，那里装满了你重新行走的白天和黑夜，床板上的你蜷缩着，你的呼吸传进我耳边，你用手臂绕着双足安眠。就是这个瞬间，你仿佛一阵风出现在我身后，笑声像糖在酒里燃烧，你伸手抱住我，我一回头，你又消失在月亮深处。

我想我是疯了。雷吉斯。我恋爱了。

~~很正常的不是吗，用你的话来说我们俩中间我总是先说实话的那个。【用墨水抹去】~~

我想和你一起生活。我想吻你。我想让夏夜落雪，我知道我确确实实地爱你。

我相信你将给出模糊的回答，埃米尔，你曾经用零散的见闻应付我谈论感情生活，滔滔不绝地讲着，安慰我未来将遇到更好的爱人。这次也差不到哪去，“可以理解。但你必须相信，狄特，我不过是你漫长生活中的一个过客，你之所以对我有依恋全然归咎于你失常地嫁接了超我形象，一种飘渺的纯精神需求，费罗伊德理论指出百分之六十的人类都出现过类似的 情结 毕竟缓解淤积的忧郁质体液往往依赖外界提供理性支柱，只不过这次的支柱恰好是我”。再举几个生僻的例子，什么水象星盘，私奔的劳拉，什么力比多使然，等等，最后总结一切都是幻觉，一切都会过去。你张口就有千万个理由，所以闭嘴听我说完 你为什么不相信，不信我能够毫无理由地爱除我以外的人？

管我叫高阶里的傻子吧。上一段爱情叫我明白人和吸血鬼间的爱没有公平可言，爱没有公平可言，女人和男人，男人和男人，吸血鬼和吸血鬼，我和你，我和我的血亲兄弟。我一厢情愿地付出，有人推开了我，我不在乎；你却将它认作我自我陶醉的标志，你说这家伙被魔鬼附了身，于是我才得以像今天一样顺畅地写字，改天我还能把字刻在石头上送给你，埃米尔•雷吉斯•霍洛雷克•塔吉夫-哥德弗洛伊，我在央求你给我回应。你是如此智慧，为何不能预见你自身的魔力？

俗世和天外来的造物无一不为你的冰冷沉迷。你随着血液离开我的躯体，你留下的神庙般的遗迹比血管更浓密，我情愿再长出一重骨骼，为了确保你不被什么人折断——如果你能被折断。如果你道德的天平能为我失衡，如果我能为你摘下千千万万簇苦艾、鼠尾花和蓝玫瑰，迎着每一寸风茄香气呼喊你的姓名，如果你允许我为爱哭泣，如果你恰巧宿醉了，恰巧缺一个同伴，你在黄昏里，灯火里，睡眠里，风暴里，无数个堡垒堆积起来的黑暗里回头看到我……我要紧紧拥抱你，我发誓一旦听到你的拒绝，我身上爱你的部分就立刻死去……但它绝不会真的死去。它在白色的焰火里等待你回应。

我把我的刀递给你。

埃米尔，我不愿再隐瞒。我爱你 一想到你的拒绝我难免痛苦得发颤，但埃米尔，我绝不能对你撒谎 你要我怎么对你撒谎？

祝你好梦 

如果你选择回避我……还请你继续写信。我等你的来信。

15

致我永远的弟兄：

这是我们纪念日后共度的首个平安夜，我能为你做什么呢？我已经如实画过你的每一道皱纹，我造了许多乌鸦的树屋。可这一切远远不够。我写下这封信，用你论述的方式告诉你，你的爱是何其伟大。

在奈泽尔的时候，你向我讲述人类的生活，教导我，驯服我，宽恕我的敏感和顽固。你带着爱的智慧前来，我便知道我得见真理；

在鲍克兰的磨坊里，你拦住了我，给我帮助，我感受到了血脉的牵绊；当我双目恢复了清醒，你转过头去，我就因辜负了你的爱而终日难安；

在我流亡的途中，你又尾随我前至，将我拥抱。你来到我身边，来到我身上，我就发誓我必成为你所期望的总和。

我将神明和喜悦唤作你的别名。我情愿为你容忍人类，我要千千万万的平安夜都为你折服。

ps.我查了字典，还看了《灯神的故事》做参考。我觉得我的水平放在人类里，绝对是个最末流的诗人。

你迟钝的伴侣，D【此行被另一种墨水划去】

我敏而讷言的爱侣：

愿你喜乐！

在信的开头，我用你的方式向你道歉，即，无矫饰的坦诚。前年我们冷战的那会儿，我确实很恼火，不仅是因为你犯下的错误，也有……个人的因素在。那时候的你还留着席安娜的痕迹，你所谈论的话题，夜间的梦呓，都围绕着她打转。我不由得感到焦虑，便一次次强行说服自己，我陪伴你度过难关是为了还债而非自足，决不能对你要求太多。

但“爱不需要理由”（引用你的原话）。它诞生于本能欲望的海洋，正如我们把渴望血液写做天性那般。我没法控制这些——我总是习惯为一切提供合理的解释，但我醒来时听见的金属尖叫不是幻觉。梦里我期望夏日落雪，蓝玫瑰死去，我清晰地明白即便是梦境中的你也不曾为友人的钦慕而动摇。从那天起，我不再梦见任何一支玫瑰。那时我因此感到万分绝望，便申明我将永远是你最忠诚的朋友。

今天一切变得不同了。

你带走了我的玫瑰。蓝玫瑰盛开的梦境外，你站在我面前，叫一尊磐石变成了人。我要向你重新学习爱的艺术，正是你孜孜不倦的爱胜过了薰衣草，没药和安息香，叫我得以在白日里也安睡。

我爱你。至今我仍然将你的絮语视为我戒瘾后最无稽的白日谵妄之列。我不信自己吐露了这三个字，不信我能得到你的回应。

新年快乐。见到这封信的时候，请立刻把去年此时我吻你的分量回赠我。

ps.你身上馥郁的八角香气像是用涮锅水洗了头。

你永远的弟兄，R

fin.


End file.
